Atlas/Europa
Notes One massive problem associated with Europa is that it is not very well-balanced. Apart from the Suebi in the north and the Arverni to the southwest, Europa is fairly empty, meaning that there is plenty of room down south for them to grow without any resistance whatsoever. Conversely, however, Europa's supply centres are fairly abundant, occuring in Celtica, Belgica, Aquitania and the German lands (six compared to Hellas' two; and Italia has only one), so it is not difficult for the factions located here to expand fairly quickly, given the close proximity suply centres are placed. So for the main powers in these regions, the Romans, Arverni and Suebi, the race is on to capture all supply centres before they are taken out by other factions. Strategic resources: file:2009-11-16-05-09.png file:(9).jpg file:02838_101667_00b_123_520lo.jpg file:bison.png file:wine.jpg file:Salmon.jpg file:02917_101667_01b_123_519lo.jpg file:Obsidiana.png file:Th_957528974_temp711_123_999lo.jpg file:musa.png file:aureum.png file:2009-10-07-07-0.png file:iron.jpg file:musk.jpg file:beavpelt.jpg Aquitania This southern region is the homeland of the Arverni, the mightiest Gauls, and is also fairly rich and prosperous. The reason for this is because the Arverni have managed to spread their influence far and wide, and have also grown rich from the traffic in slaves with the Greeks. Lemorisae-g-Aquitanae *Alternate names: Aquitania *Corresponds to: Gasconha e Lengadoc Greseoallra *Alternate names: Gallia Narbonensis *Corresponds to: Provence This is one of the more fairly developed areas in all Gaul, but only because it is dominated by a city developed by Greek and Punic settlers in past centuries. Much profits have been made from the export of luxuries to the Gauls....most notably of all, wine itself. Arvernotorg *Corresponds to: Transjurana The Arverni have set up their capital here. Power and wealth have also purchased convenience too, and so this territory also hosts the finest artificers in all the Celtic lands. Political summary Factions: link=Arverni|50px As the largest power in all Gaul, the Arverni are well ensconced and perfectly positioned to assume power over Western Europa. Like the Romans to the south and the Suebi to the north, the Arverni have plenty of room to expand but some areas do deserve attention first compared to others. The first task of the Arverni is to unify their home territory of Aquitania and to assume control of the supply centre at Lemorisae-g-Aquitanae. The next thing to do would be to take out Greosallra to unite the entire region together for its tribute boost, This tribute should be used to acquire more land, which should then allow them to perform overruns across the world. The Alpes region must be paid great attention to, for it grants access to a great deal of supplies. Additionally quick expansion here should ensure that you have access to Southern Sarmatia and limit further expansionist overtures from Rome or other southern factions like the Celtiberi or Carthaginians. Keep watch on the Suebi: should they grow too large, try paying them off and taking their lands if you can, otherwise you may have a major headache if they decide to march on Gaul. In which case, alliances with the Britons and the Romans may be advisable to keep the Suebic threat from becoming too great, but do not discount the possibility of allying with the Carthaginians or Celtiberi if Rome becomes too powerful. At this point, the Arverni then should be powerful enough to decide on their next course of action. Ideally, they should keep expanding towards the north and take out the Suebi and the Sarmatians before they can be a threat. Alternatively, the armies could be sent westwards to take out the Spanish factions and to seize their mineral-rich lands for their own use. You can also sell off unwanted bonus cards and territories you have conquered to the richer Romans, Carthaginians and Greeks if you can - the will ensure you have tribute. If you can amass 2,000 tribute, you may achieve a hegemonic victory. One strategy (although rather gamey) is to sell frontier lands taken from the Suebi to another faction like the Sarmatians or the Getae to provoke a war - if the Suebi take the lands back, you may be able to march in and take them again. Celtica This is the northern half of Gaul, and unlike the rich and prosperous lands centred around the Arverni, it is substantially poorer and the terrain harsher. But it cannot be doubted that great wealth and resources can be found here! Bellovacaea *Alternate names: Gallia Lugdunensis *Corresponds to: Normandy The windswept cliffs of the northern Gallic coastline makes it an excellent source of granite. *file:rare.png: Granite Armoria *Alternate name: Venetia Gallensis *Corresponds to: Vreizh This windswept peninsula cast out to sea can sometimes feel like the very ends of the earth, and alternates between marshland and forest. Germania Minor Hattolandam *Corresponds to: Swabia Unsullied by cities or cultured living, the forests are home to ferocious barbarians who are more than willing to stand against any unwanted visitors to their homeland. Hakkolandam *Alternate names: Germania Inf *Corresponds to: Vrieslan In this marshland, space is scarce and the land is scarred by countless wars fought between the many tribes jostling for hegemony or survival, given how fertile the earth can be. Heruskolandam *Alternate names: Magna Germania *Corresponds to: Lower Saxony This wild river basin, nearly bereft of human habitation, is thought to conceal a series of profitable clay pits which could be commercially exploited. Magna Germania *Owned by: Suebi (Swebolandam; Kimbrolandam) Kongea *Alternate name: Cimbria; Kimbrolandam *Corresponds to: Jutland This land is covered with lush forests of pine which can and should be exploited by our navies. Rugolandam *Alternate name: Suebia Orientalis *Corresponds to: Nordmark and Upper Saxony Swebolandam *Alternate name: Suebia Occidentalis *Corresponds to: Holstein This sparsely populated and heavily forested area is the realm of the Suebi, the most dreaded of all Germanic tribes in this region. Kimbrolandam *Alternate name: Silandia *Corresponds to: Sjaelland This island is the farthest corner of Europa and is a stepping stone between the far norther and the known world. It is claimed that the original homeland of the Germans likes somewhere beyond this island's misty shores. Political summary Factions: link=Suebi|50px Ostensibly, the Suebi may have the easiest startups of all. Aside from having a supply centre in their capital, the Suebi also have plenty of room to expand either west or east or even south, depending on their preference. Ideally, the first thing you need to do as the Suebi is to take out as many supply centres as possible. You have control of Kimbrolandam (Sjaelland, Denmark) as well as your home turf of Swebolandam (Holstein, Germany). Use your army in Kimbrolandam to overrun the Kongea basin to the west of Kimbrolandam, then use your remaining free army to launch an invasion into Hattolandam (Frisia, Netherlands) to obtain its supply centre. Once this is done, you can practically conquer three territories per turn as opposed to just one or two, although it will be problematic trying to keep your armies together to perform overruns. By now, however, you should now control at least four territories and three armies. Place your third army back in your capital, and then use it to overrun your way into Rugolandam (Brandenburg and Upper Saxony, Germany). From this point on you have two choices - either attack in the west or the south, or attack in the east. Ideally, however, it would be wise to gather more supply centres throughout the land so that you can continue overrunning more territories. The best target for this would be the region of Alpes to the south: try to reach it before the Romans or the Arverni arrive so that you can then invade downwards, capturing Cisalpinia and eventually eliminating the Romans from the game. The ambitions of the Arverni have ensured that they have plenty of enemies within their lands who may be willing to make alliances with you given the chance. However, if the Sarmatians to the east become too much of a threat, don't be afraid of giving up territory if you have to secure your borders. The Sarmatians are fairly dangerous opponents to your infantry-based armies, so it would be wise perhaps to take them out as quickly as possible before they become too large to take down. Belgica Sequallra *Alternate name: Germania Superior *Corresponds to: Lorraine This land in recent years has become the dividing line between the drunken Celts and the German barbarian hordes boiling out from the far north. Nervaea *Corresponds to: Vlaanderen This relatively untouched forested land is free of all trappings of civilisation. Mrogaedu *Alternate names: Sequania? Senonia? *Corresponds to: Seine Basin: Dominated by the Sequana, this river floodplain is a suitable breeding ground for horses, prized by the Celtic nobility as both military asset and status symbol alike. *file:rare.png: Horses Alpes Vindelicos *Alternate name: Vindelicia *Corresponds to: Bavaria This land of rolling hills and mountain valleys commands some of the passes from Europa into Illyricum and Italia. Noricum *Corresponds to: Carinthia Within the hills of Noricum are deposits of fine iron ore which can be put to better use by your men compared to the barbarians who haunt this land. Rhaetia *Alternate name: Tyrol This mountainous land is exquisitely wooded and fairly productive. Helvetia The harsh crags of this land belie its green and fertile heart of rolling hills and lakes. Category:Atlas